1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locks and electronic devices, and particularly, to a lock and an electronic device using the lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Users may leave an electronic device, for example a portable computer, unattended to take care of other matters, making information stored in the electronic device vulnerable to be viewed by others. A password can be used to lock the electronic device. However, someone may figure out the password.